


And I You

by Flavortext



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, beau/yasha implied, enjoy, this is domestic FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: Someone mentioned something in the widofjord discord like two months ago about Frumpkin and that spurred this... just imagine they've saved the world a few times and are taking a well-deserved break from adventuring.





	And I You

When it’s all calmed over, there’s still the matter of Frumpkin. 

In Caleb’s mansion, the cat hair never stuck around for more than 24 hours, so Fjord got by okay. He was used to some amount of the allergen whenever they had to share rooms before, but having a cat parading around his  _ and Caleb’s _ room (the thought of that  _ and _ gave him jitters of excitement still), proved to be more of an issue than previously. 

Caleb had gone out with Beau to do some shopping, and Jester and Nott were helping Yasha build the treehouse in the one tree on their home’s property (which was also an exciting thought, the two-story five bedroom house that seemed practically a mansion to Fjord when they’d first walked into it, was  _ theirs) _ , which left Fjord some needed time to relax. He’d opened a window to hear the ocean, and to filter some air into the room. It nearly scared him out of his skin when a ball of orange hair landed squarely on the pillow next to him. 

Fjord yelped, which made Frumpkin startle and puff up, though the cat quickly gave a meow and started to knead out a little bed for himself in Caleb’s pillow. Fjord pulled his legs up to his chest and regarded the cat out of the corner of his eye. It was strange for Caleb to not take Frumpkin with him, even if he didn’t want the cat around his neck he usually kept him zapped off the material plane. 

“Hello,” Fjord grunted, squinting at the cat as if he could somehow tell if Caleb was looking through his eyes from this end. Frumpkin settled onto the pillow and regarded Fjord with lazy golden eyes. “ ‘s your dad back already?” Fjord asked sheepishly. Frumpkin blinked but otherwise didn’t react. Fjord sniffed and shifted away marginally. So much for catching up on sleep. They had a nice plush couch downstairs, he might be able to nap there. Fjord shifted his legs off the bed, shooting Frumpkin a glare. His gaze softened as he watched the cat’s eyes drift close and head drop to rest on his paws. 

“I know it’s not your fault I’m allergic. Or Calebs.” Fjord was starting to feel silly, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t spent time talking to inanimate objects before. He wasn’t really sure Frumpkin could understand him, but he was at least a living creature. Fjord was pretty sure- at least. He wasn’t sure how the whole fey and coming back after being killed thing worked. Caleb would probably explain it to him if he asked, but he felt a little embarrassed still at his complete lack of arcane knowledge. Fjord rubbed his eyes and gave Frumpkin a nod and a smile, and pulled himself out of bed. 

Downstairs was a mess, Beau’s unpacking strategy was essentially to pick what she wanted out of bags and boxes and leave anything else just...wherever it happened to land in the process. Jester’s touch here and there was evidence, things stacked precariously or hugely clashing decorations sitting happily side by side. The living room had two couches, an armchair, and a nice rug in front of a fireplace. There was a kitchen, fully equipped with stove and oven, and a nice dining room with a long dark wood table, and a cabinet that was probably intended for fancy dishes, but that now housed tokens from their adventures. There was a fake panel in the back, covered by no less than three alarm spells and a trap of Nott’s design, behind which the Dodecahedron sat in it’s safe. Fjord drifted to the kitchen window, pulling aside the frilly curtain to watch the girls- as he expected their building had divulged into more of a game, with Nott currently swinging back and forth on a board suspended from a branch, Jester and Yasha trying in vain to catch her or at least spot her fall. Fjord smiled and watched them for a minute, sighing in relief when Jester finally resorted to a well-timed hold person, and Nott fell with a yelp into Yasha’s arms. Yasha set her frozen body gently in the grass and then lay down next to her, quickly joined by Jester, who released Nott and succumbed to the retaliation of tickles she deserved. Fjord was jolted away from the scene by a movement against his leg. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you can’t  _ do that _ .” Fjord backed away against the counter from the offending cat that had wound its way around his ankles. Frumpkin gave a meow and nimbly jumped onto the counter. Fjord made an exasperated noise and held his breath- as if that would help- and grabbed the cat around the middle lifting him away and plopping him on the floor in the living room. He stood over Frumpkin with his hands on his hips. Frumpkin meowed again and wandered over to a patch of sun. 

Fjord stifled a sneeze and set himself down on the furthest couch, shoving the pillow into the crook of his arm and trying his best to close his eyes and relax. He could faintly hear Jester, Nott, and Yasha’s laughter outside, and he could imagine the sound of the ocean, as far off as it was from the little home they’d purchased (it was within eyesight, and not too bad a walk if you didn’t mind scaling down the cliff to the beach, and that made him immensely happy. He just needed enough rest to be able to enjoy it.), and eventually he slept. 

 

“Should we wake him?” Beau asked. Fjord stirred, body and mind feeling heavy with sleep. 

“No, not yet.” That was Caleb. Fjord pushed against his brain and forced an eye open in order to see the man’s face. He was looking away, facing Beau across the room, but stood close to the couch where Fjord lay on his back. 

“Ah, sorry.” Beau noticed his open eyes, waving from the other couch. Caleb turned around and gave Fjord a small smile. 

“I did not tell him to do that.” He said, gesturing down at Fjord’s chest. Fjord blinked in confusion, hardly realizing until then that the heavy feeling in his body hadn’t gone away. He looked down to see Frumpkin curled in a ball on top of him, sleeping and purring softly. His nose itched instinctually. 

“What time is it?” Fjord asked, shielding his face with an arm and leaning back on the cushions. Caleb came and perched on the edge of the couch above him, hand idly going to ruffly though Fjord’s curls. He liked that they did that now, just idle things that made Beau wrinkle her nose, even though she’d told him herself she was happy for them. 

“Four-thirty,” Caleb said. Fjord leaned into his hand, careful not to move too much and disturb Frumpkin. 

“Can you- uh.” He waved his hand at his chest. Caleb laughed and picked Frumpkin up, the cat meowing in protest and clawing a little at Fjord’s loose shirt, but relenting as soon as he was placed in his person’s lap. Fjord couldn’t help but smile. 

“Dinner will be ready in about an hour.” Came Caduceus’ call from the kitchen. Beau hopped up with an excuse of going to tell the other girls, leaving Fjord and Caleb relatively alone (save for a very perceptive and tall firbolg a room over). Fjord pushed himself up on the couch and smiled sleepily at Caleb. 

“How was shopping?” He asked. Caleb shrugged, fingers scratching through Frumpkin’s fur. Fjord wasn’t able to contain the sneeze that punctuated his sentence. 

“Ah, sorry,” Caleb said, half to Fjord and half to his cat, who vanished with a snap of his fingers. Fjord shook his head and saught out Caleb’s hand with his own. The wizard’s palms were calloused and warm and slid nicely into Fjord’s own. “You were sleeping so peacefully- I did not think, about the, uh, dander,” Caleb said softly. Fjord sniffed but shook his head. 

“‘It’s alright, Cay. Just, maybe keep him away from my face, can you ask him to do that?” Fjord was running his thumb over Caleb’s knuckles idly. 

“I can ask,  _ ja _ , but he is a cat. He might not listen...” 

“You can’t like...” Fjord chewed his lip and paused, “make him hypo-allergenic? Can you?” He hated asking- Frumpkin in his cat form was such an important comfort to Caleb. The rest of the group had learned how to draw him out of his stunned state or wake him from nightmares or shake him from an obsessive or depressive spiral, but none of them could break those spells quite like the furry orange creature. Fjord drew his gaze from their interlocked hands back to Caleb’s face. He was surprised to see not sad dissent, but a curious head tilt. 

“I mean,” Caleb leaned in a little closer, eyes glinting, “He is a real cat, but he is not a  _ real cat,  _ I could possibly...” Caleb drew back, still holding Fjord’s hands and squeezing slightly but looking upwards in thought now. “He is technically a fey creature, I would have to re-summon him, but...I could implore that he simply come without the allergens.” Caleb met Fjord’s gaze, actually smiling now. 

“You can do that?” Fjord managed. He’d have asked sooner if he’d known it was a possibility, but by the look on Caleb’s face, the man himself hadn’t even considered it. 

“Hmm, I may need an extra component...” Caleb stood, crossing the room to his bag and the shopping bags left by the front door. Fjord stretched and followed, standing off to the side while Caleb rummaged in his pack and emerged with his block of insense and bowl. 

“What’s the extra thing?” Fjord asked. Caleb straightened up, tucking his ingredients against his chest. 

“A kiss from a very handsome man.” He said with a grin. Fjord laughed. The way Caleb’s eyes flashed when he talked like that, the fact that he  _ did _ talk like that after all their time pining and dancing around each other. He was more than happy to oblige. Caleb’s scruff scratched his cheek, and his smile dissolved into a gentle hum under Fjord’s lips. He pulled away after a moment, squeezing Caleb’s shoulder where his hand had drifted. 

“Alright, I will get on this- Caduceus could probably use some help- and Beau bought a new wine.” He gestured with his foot towards one of the bags. Fjord hefted it up and with a last smile headed towards the kitchen, catching a glimpse of Caleb setting his things down on the bricks that surrounded the fireplace. 

 

“Hey Caduceus, put me to work.” Fjord said, stepping into the kitchen. The firbolg looked up from chopping vegetables and smiled at him warmly. 

“I hope your nap was restful. Could you get the stove going?” He gestured with his knife, stepping out of the way to let Fjord pass and begin fiddling with the fire. They cooked in relative quiet, Caduceus occasionally dissolving into a quiet hum that would go for a few bars and then fade off before Fjord could recognize or join in on the song.

Jester made her way to them just as Fjord stepped out of the kitchen, having done his best to prepare everything that now just needed time in the pan. 

“Fjord! You were right, the swing has been deemed too dangerous.” She rubbed a swelling bruise on her temple. “Nott swung into me on  _ purpose. _ ” She added with a pout. 

“You cast a spell on me!” Came Nott’s shout from the top of the stairs. The goblin in question slid down the banister and landed lightly. She giggled and raced past them to the living room, slowing as she saw Caleb engrossed in his spell, and settled onto the couch, pulling out her wire and focusing on the floor above them, likely in the direction of Beau and Yasha’s room. Fjord patted Jester’s shoulder and switched places with her, the tiefling digging through one of the grocery bags and starting to slice bread to go with the stir-fry. Fjord bypassed Caleb and Nott and stepped outside. 

The weather was mild, a storm was gathering over the ocean, soft grey clouds reflecting pink back from the setting sun. The faint smell of salt air mixed with the woodsmoke from the kitchen fire and the lingering scent of paint. Fjord dragged one of the chairs over to the rail, adjusted the light blue cushion on the seat, and sat. He rested his arms and chin on the off-white painted wood, letting his eyes unfocus and drink in the sunset colors. 

 

Fjord lost track of time like that, blinking in surprise when the door behind him swung open with the faintest creek, the sky sinking towards inky black while the pinks and oranges were burned onto his eyes. He rubbed them briefly before turning. 

“Hey, Cay.” Fjord immediately smiled, sitting back in the chair and offering an arm. Caleb returned the soft gaze and took his hand, sitting a bit precariously on the armrest of the chair. Fjord pressed a kiss to the human’s shoulder. 

“I hope this uh, worked,” Caleb said, shifting a bit then laughing and sinking into Fjord’s lap, legs dangling off the other side of the chair. Fjord steadied him, shaking away the rest of the sun’s shadow and catching Caleb’s eyes. 

“Don’t beat yourself up if not, okay? We’ll-” Fjord huffed, leaning his forehead against Caleb’s. “We’ll make it work.” Caleb smiled and pecked Fjord quickly on the lips, then untangled himself and stood. He raised his hand and snapped. 

Fjord jumped a bit at the weight that jolted into existence on his lap. Frumpkin looked the same, and regarded Fjord with the same piercing gold eyes, framed in orange fur. Fjord wrinkled his nose on reflex but made himself cautiously reach out and pet Frumpkins head. The cat half-purred half-meowed and butted into his fingers. 

“Can you smell him?” Caleb asked, unconsciously worrying his sleeve between his fingers. Fjord shook his head, fought his instincts, and leaned forward until he had a nose full of cat fur. Frumpkin smelled only faintly of incense, with the slight smokey twinge that accompanied Caleb’s magic. But the expected sneeze and irritation did not follow. 

“I think-” Fjord leaned back, then yelped as Frumpkin meowed and clambered up onto his chest, claws digging into his shoulder through his shirt in order to achieve his perch. Fjord caught the cat with an arm and held him there. He purred, almost identical to the hum Caleb sometimes made when he was content. Fjord scratched the cat behind the ear before meeting Caleb’s eyes. “I think he likes me?” 

“I am not making him do that if that’s what you’re worried about.” Caleb squinted his eyes and Frumpkin butted against Fjord’s chin. “That was me. I think he just has good taste.” Caleb finally stepped back into Fjord’s space, running a hand over Frumpkin’s back (and Fjord didn’t succeed in hiding his wince as the cat’s claws dug into his shoulder again). Fjord used his free hand wrap around Caleb’s waist. 

“I’m glad.” Fjord coughed a little, surprised to find himself actually emotional as the constant purr hummed against his heartbeat. “I’m glad I have you.” He leaned his head into Caleb’s side. A hand carded through his hair, probably leaving it standing all on end, but he honestly didn’t care. Caleb scratched his scalp and Frumpkin’s at the same time, looking out over the last dregs of twilight. They stood like that for another few minutes, Frumpkin’s eyes closing and grip loosening so he simply rested in the curve of Fjord’s arm, head on his shoulder. 

“And I you.” Caleb said at last, pressing a kiss to the top of Fjord’s head. Fjord smiled into Caleb’s hip. 

“Boys- Stop being cute out there and come eat!” Jester shouted from inside. Caleb sighed, pulling away first and carefully relieving Fjord of Frumpkin, setting the cat (who meowed and gave a formidable stink eye before slipping through the still partially open door) down. Fjord stood with him, stealing a kiss along with the motion, and squeezing Caleb’s hand. He led them inside, just catching the whispered words as the door clicked shut. 

“And I you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! You can find me @feywild-dice (DND blog) or @feywild-nonbinary (main) on tumblr! send me prompts!


End file.
